The embodiments described herein relate generally to gaming systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for use in issuing and/or validating tickets via direct communication between devices.
At least some known gaming systems include a centralized database and/or server as a clearinghouse for all tickets issued within the gaming system or within localized portions of the gaming system, such as within a single casino. To issue a ticket, a gaming machine or kiosk sends commands and relevant data to the centralized database and/or server, and in response, receives an encoded value. The gaming machine or kiosk then prints the ticket, including the encoded value verbatim. To validate the ticket, a gaming machine or kiosk reads data from the ticket, routes the ticket data to the centralized database and/or server for validation, and receives an approval or rejection of the ticket from the centralized database and/or server. The gaming machine or kiosk then takes corresponding actions, such as enabling game play or displaying an error message.
Although such systems are well-known, the costs associated with purchasing, installing, set up, and maintenance of at least some known centralized gaming systems may be prohibitively large for smaller operations, such as bars, pubs, and small casinos. Moreover, new capabilities may need to be introduced at each gaming machine or kiosk and at the centralized database and/or server. The centralized database and/or server may also require additional programming and/or re-configuration to effectively use the new features when issuing and validating tickets. Depending on a relative location and number of the gaming machines and kiosks, such updates, additional programming, and/or configuration changes may be costly and/or time-consuming.